Finding Her Prince
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Narcissa goes to visit her sister and finds herself reading fairytales to a small redhead girl. Several years later, she finds herself playing matchmaker for that same redhead girl. - ScorpiusLily


**Disclaimer: These things are stupid. If I need a disclaimer, I'm obviously not the author. That said, I do own Jack Finnigan and Vera, but they don't really figure into the story very much.  
**

**

* * *

**"Hello, 'Cissa," said Andromeda Tonks to her sister. "Come in, have a seat. I'm babysitting today, so you'll have to put up with a little seven-year-old."

"That's all right," smiled Narcissa Malfoy, entering the house. "Although if it's one of the Weasleys, I imagine they're quite a handful."

"She's a Potter, actually, though her mother's a Weasley. Lily Potter, I'm sure the Daily Prophet has run a story on her before?"

"Well, of course. Why would they give up the chance to write about Harry Potter's youngest child?" Narcissa asked wryly, seating herself.

Andromeda laughed. "Why, indeed? I should go check on my brownies. Lily might come in here, but don't worry, she's a darling. She won't bother you."

Andromeda disappeared into the kitchen, and Narcissa gazed around the sitting room, allowing her thoughts to wander.

Her reunion with her estranged sister had gone better than she had ever hoped for. Andromeda, despite, or perhaps because of the pain of losing her husband, daughter, and son-in-law, had been quick to accept Narcissa back into her family.

Narcissa snapped out of her reverie when she realized that there was someone else in the room with her, and it wasn't Andromeda. Lily Potter, all of seven years old, was staring curiously at her. The girl was adorable, with fire-bright locks and wide hazel eyes, and there was no doubt that she was the offspring of a Weasley.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, tilting her head as she studied Narcissa.

Narcissa had to smile at her childlike curiosity. "I'm Teddy's aunt," she informed the child. Technically, Astoria was his aunt and she his great-aunt, but that didn't really matter when talking to a seven-year-old.

"Oh." Lily paused thoughtfully for a moment before flashing a gap-toothed grin. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lily!" Her voice was bright and cheerful, very different from Narcissa's prim, haughty tones.

"What can I call you?" Lily asked suddenly.

Narcissa blinked, the question having taken her by surprise. "Call me?" she asked. The girl made it sound like she would be seeing more of Narcissa.

"Yes, call you," repeated Lily. "I don't know your name, so should I call you 'Madam' like Daddy does to Aunt Fleur's mother?"

Narcissa stopped to gather her thoughts before answering. "My name is Narcissa," she told the girl. "And you may call me…" she hesitated. "Aunt Cissa."

Lily beamed. "Okay!" She approached Narcissa, holding out a colorful book. "Will you read to me?"

"Read to you?" Narcissa echoed, startled.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, read to me. Aunt Meda has great fairytales, but Teddy can't read them to me anymore since he's off at Hogwarts, and Aunt Meda's cooking. So can you do it?"

Narcissa glanced at the book. "_Sleeping Beauty_," she read the title. Trust Meda to have muggle storybooks in her house. "All right, Lily, come here."

She scooped Lily up onto her lap, like she had done so many years ago to Draco, and later to Scorpius, and began reading. "Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who wanted children very much…"

A half-hour and several fairytales later, Lily was on the verge of falling asleep on Narcissa's lap. Andromeda was smiling as she read her own book, and there were plates full of brownie crumbs on the table in front of them.

"Aunt Cissa," Lily asked quietly, rubbing her eyes to stay awake.

"Yes, Lily?" Narcissa asked, smoothing the girl's hair out of her face. She wasn't sure what it was about this little girl that she liked so much—maybe it was the innocence, the same kind of naïve, childish spirit that she herself had had before the wars.

"Is there a prince for everyone?" Lily's voice was sleepy, but she was awake enough to hear Narcissa's answer.

"If you're a good girl, Lily, then yes, there's a prince for everyone," Narcissa told her.

"Even me?" Lily leaned her head on Narcissa's shoulder and looked ready to close her eyes.

"Even you," agreed Narcissa. "Especially you."

* * *

About eight years later, at Scorpius, Albus, and Rose's graduation party, Narcissa runs into Lily. This time, however, Lily is not seven years old, but fifteen, and has grown up well into a pretty teenager. Her hair's darkened somewhat, but her eyes are still as bright hazel as ever.

"Hi, Aunt Cissa," Lily greeted, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Lily," smiled Narcissa. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes," said Lily, then made a face. "Why is it that everyone asks that?"

Narcissa laughed. "Because it's polite, that's why," she answered. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Lily shrugged. Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Is their a particular person you want to dance with and he hasn't ask you, perhaps?" she asked shrewdly.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you—I mean, no, but—"

Narcissa smiled at the younger redhead. "I've had more than enough experience with this sort of thing, Lily," she told her. "Now, who is he?"

Lily blushed and shook her head. "You don't want to know," she said firmly.

Narcissa frowned thoughtfully. There were, of course, boys Lily wasn't related to at the party, but Narcissa didn't know any of them well enough to make Lily think that she didn't want to know. Which only left….

"Scorpius, then?" Narcissa questioned, and Lily's blush deepened.

"Where is my grandson?" Narcissa asked, pouring some punch into two glasses and handing one to Lily.

"He's off joking around with Al and Rose," answered Lily, glancing over at a corner of the dance floor, where the three graduates were indeed laughing hysterically.

"Well, then, go up to him and ask him to dance!" Narcissa told her. "Scorpius is too polite to refuse, you know that."

Lily frowned. "Yeah, I know that, but I don't want him to dance with me because he thinks he has to. I want him to come up and ask me." She sighed, frustrated. "I've liked him for about two years now, Aunt Cissa, and he's never really noticed me. It's maddening! I may as well just tape a sign on my forehead declaring that I like him!"

For Lily's sake, Narcissa bit back a laugh. "Well, boys are infuriatingly oblivious. I'm sure your mother would sympathize."

Lily laughed, and a boy who Narcissa vaguely recognized as Jack Finnigan came over to ask her to dance. Lily looked slightly disappointed, but accepted, and they were off, twirling around the dance floor.

Narcissa stared after them for a moment before making up her mind and striding over to where her grandson was, still chatting with his friends.

"I hate to break this up," she said loudly to be heard over the music, "but I do believe that, as the guests of honor, you three should be over on the dance floor."

"Yeah, Al, Vera's looking lonely," teased Scorpius, nudging his blushing best friend. Narcissa followed her grandson's gaze to a pretty, redhead girl who was sitting out the dance in favor of refreshments. She assumed this Vera girl was Albus's crush.

"Perhaps you should go ask her to dance?" She suggested. Albus looked ready to protest, but Narcissa raised one eyebrow and he scurried off.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose huffed. "I've been trying for hours to get him to ask her to dance!"

Narcissa smiled at the younger girl. "It comes with practice, Rose," she said mock-loftily. "Now, you two should be enjoying yourself as well. Lily certainly is." The last sentence was added deliberately, and Narcissa was quick to catch the way Scorpius glanced over at Lily and her dance partner.

Rose shrugged. "I'm sure one of my cousins promised me a dance earlier," she said, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Narcissa alone with Scorpius, who was looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Do you have no one you'd like to dance with?" Narcissa asked her grandson.

"Well…" Scorpius hesitated, glancing past her shoulder onto the dance floor. This time, Narcissa didn't have to follow his gaze to know he was looking at Lily.

"Go ask her," she commanded with the authority of a grandmother.

"She's dancing with someone else," muttered Scorpius, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Why would you let that stop you?" she questioned rhetorically and pushed him towards the dance floor.

Scorpius stumbled, but righted himself just as Lily danced past. With a glance back at his grandmother, he quickly tapped her shoulder and said something too softly for Narcissa to hear.

Lily's smile lit up her face and she nodded before placing her hand in Scorpius's and allowing him to twirl her around.

Narcissa smiled as the two joined the other couples, weaving through the crowd at their own rhythm. It was fun being a teenager without a care in the world, she knew from experience.

"I see she found her prince," Andromeda's voice said from behind her.

Narcissa sniffed, still smiling. "Well, of course she did. She had my help, didn't she?"

Andromeda laughed, and together, the two sisters turned back to watch Scorpius and Lily dance.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, that's the first time I've ever written a Scorpius/Lily. How'd I do? Was Narcissa too out of character? I like to think the war and reconciling with her sister mellowed her a bit. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
